starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
StarWars.com
StarWars.com, to oficjalna strona dla marki Gwiezdne wojny prowadzona przez Lucas Online, należący do Lucasfilm Ltd. Stona działała w latach 1996-2011. W 2011 przekonstruowano stronę zamieniając ją w Encyclopedię. W 2014 roku ponownie przekonstruowano stronę zamieniając ją w Databank. Historia strony Strona powstała, żeby wspierać nadchodzące w 1997 roku wydanie specjalne trylogii Gwiezdnych wojen (Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy). Była to pierwsza strona internetowa w historii, poświęcona nadchodzącemu filmowi. Później na stronie publikowano informacje o nowościach dotyczących Gwiezdnych wojen i najróżniejsze materiały o tworzeniu filmów gwiezdno-wojennych. Na stronie w tym czasie dużo miejsca poświęcono kolejno nadchodzącym częściom nowej trylogii. W 2004 roku Fan klub gwiezdnych wojen został przeniesiony na oficjalne strony internetowe Lucasfilmu - na "StarWars.com" utworzono płatny dział "Hyperspace" (Hyperspace: The Official Star Wars Fan Club), na którym znajdowały się ekskluzywne materiały dodatkowe. W tym samym roku rozpoczęto na stronie handel detaliczny z produktami związanymi ze Star Wars (StarWarsShop.com). Strona w tym czasie przekształciła się w miejce gdzie poświęcano uwagę wszystkim materiałom dotyczącym Gwiezdnych wojen. W związku z pracami nad nowym filmem Wojny klonów i serialem animowanym Wojny klonów w 2007 roku strona przeszła gruntowny remont. Niestety w wyniku unowocześnienia zniknęła większość wcześniej dostępnych treści i strona ponownie skupiała się głównie na nadchodzącym produkcie filmowym. Po kolejnej renowacji strony w 2011 roku usunięto większość materiałów pozostałych na stronie, zlikwidowano "Hyperspace" i stronę zamieniono w Encyclopedię, która zawierała jedynie linki na Wookieepedię. Po przejęciu Lucasfilmu przez kompanię Disney'a ożywiono w 2014 roku działalność na stronie - zlikwidowano Encyclopedię i utworzono Databank i powrócono do większej ilości rubryk. Struktura StarWars.com 2003-2008 *Welcome *What's New *The Movies **Episode I: The Phantom Menace **Episode II: Attack of the Clones **Episode III: Revenge of the Sith **Episode IV: A New Hope **Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back **Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Beyond The Movies *Gaming **Video Games **Other Games ***Roleplaying Game ***Trading Card Game ***Customizable Card Game ***Other Games and Puzzles *Community **News **Fan Events **Fan Clubs **Fan Fun *Kids **Explore **Activities **Games *Shop **Shop Home **Exclusives *Hyperspace Struktura działu "Hyperspace": *AudioCast *Hyperspace Webcam Movies *Variety *Visit to Rancho Obi-Wan *Secrets of Star Wars 07 *Episode III Post Notes *Episode III Set Diary *Hyperspace Webcam *Making Episode III Webdocs *KnollVision *What's The Story? *Webstrips *Clone Wars Micro-Series *Galactic Gallery *Before the Helmet *Art of Revenge *Fiction *Kessel Mines *Photoreceptor *Exclusive Video *Bantha Tracks Online *Insider Online Supplement *Classic Bantha Tracks *Source Archive Wybrane materiały mające premierę na StarWars.com *Powieści młodzieżowe **SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story *Opowiadania **Knight Errant: Influx **The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard **Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke **Labor Pains **Precipice **Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array **Deader than a Triton Moon **Crossroads **Interference **Fists of Ion **Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd **Imprint **Shades of Gray **The Secret Journal of Doctor Demagol *Artykuły **Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena **Behind the Armor: A Clones Primer **The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War **Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties **Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues **So You Want To Be A Criminal? An Underworld Primer **Aliens in the Empire - Part I **Aliens in the Empire - Part II **Castaways of Endor **Dining at Dex's‎ **The Written Word **Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster‎ **Xim Week: The Despotica: Part 1‎ **Xim Week: The Despotica: Part 2 - The Pirate Prince‎ **Xim Week: The Despotica: Part 3 - Xim at Vontor‎ **Xim Week: The Despotica: Part 4 - Evocar‎ **The Forgotten War: The Nagai and the Tofs‎ **Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji **The Battle of Turak IV **Inside Mando'a Culture and Language *Pozostałe materiały **Visual Guides Materiały anulowane *Powieści młodzieżowe **Supernatural Encounters: The Trial and Transformation of Arhul Hextrophon Ludzie związani z StarWars.com *Bonnie Burton *Pete Vilmur *Nicole Love *Dennis VonGalle *Mike Young *Craig Drake Kategoria:Lucasfilm Ltd Kategoria:StarWars.com